Que tal algumas mechas?
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Tonks está zangada com Remus... Ele tenta trazê-la de volta à razão. 03
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal algumas mechas?**

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho nada com isso. Amém.

Ele tinha um olhar sombrio quando cruzou o corredor e abriu a porta

Ele tinha um olhar sombrio quando cruzou o corredor e abriu a porta. Suspirou, mais tranqüilo quando a viu ali, sentada na borda da cama, de braços cruzados.

- Então, você está aí – murmurou, fechando a porta e se aproximando.  
- Acho que estou. – ela lhe respondeu.

Outro suspiro.

- Não tem motivos para ficar emburrada.  
- Tenho.  
- Só por que eu não quero fazer o que você está pedindo? É demais para mim Dora, você já sabia disso.

Ela não respondeu.

- Dora, por favor…  
- Você nunca faz o que eu te peço, Remo. Esse é o problema principal. O que custa?  
- Custa muito. Especialmente a minha reputação. Eu sou um lobisomem, pelo amor de merlim, Tonks!  
- E daí? Seria um lobisomem um pouco diferente, apenas.  
- Um pouco? Um pouco?  
- Está certo! – ela assumiu, se levantando e o encarando. – Ficaria bastante diferente! Mas não seria assim tão grave!

Lupin suspirou, pedindo paciência para os anjos e arcanjos.

- Meu amor… - falou num rosnado. – Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu não posso acreditar que está brigando comigo só por causa disso.  
- Só por causa disso? – a voz dela saiu chocada. – Quando foi a última vez que você fez algo que eu lhe pedi?

Ele também se levantou, dando as costas e indo até a janela.

- Ok, Tonks, eu sei que já faz algum tempo que eu não faço o que você me pede, eu assumo e prometo a partir de agora tentar te agradar mais. Tudo bem assim?  
- Tudo bem. Mas vai fazer o que eu pedi?

Lupin se virou para encará-la, perplexo, mas a encontrou com um sorrisinho.

- Você não pode estar falando sério…

Ela riu.

- Você não pode ter acreditado que eu realmente falava.

Outro suspiro, dessa vez aliviado.

- Poxa, Tonks… - desabafou, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos. – Você estava começando a me assustar.

Tonks se aproximou, ainda rindo.

- Eu não iria jogar nossa relação por água abaixo por causa disso. Só Merlim sabe o quanto demorei para te conquistar.

Ele também sorriu, enlaçando a cintura da moça enquanto esta passava os braços por seu pescoço e lhe dava um rápido beijo.

- Mas podia ter pegado mais leve, não é? Eu estava começando a pensar em aceitar sua proposta.

Tonks se afastou, com uma surpresa aparentemente divertida.

- Duvido! Você não faria…!  
- Talvez sim. Não iria querer te perder, Dora, depois eu dava um jeito de desfazer.

Ele se arrependeu no momento em que viu a expressão da esposa, como quem tramava alguma coisa.

- Ah, não! Por favor, Dora! Esqueça o que eu lhe falei! Não vamos começar de novo!  
- Ei! Calma! – ela lhe deu um leva tapa no ombro, enquanto ria. – Não precisa se preocupar, sou um pouco louca, mas nem tanto. Não iria mesmo te obrigar a fazer isso. Mas que fica engraçado imaginar você assim…

Lupim fechou a cara, frente aos risos desenfreados da esposa.

- Eu não vejo nada de engraçado. Ia ficar ridículo!  
- Não ia não! – ela falou, se aproximando e tentando diminuir o riso. – Combinaria comigo!  
- Você é mulher, Tonks, e ainda sim, muitas pessoas falam de você quando passa, imagine eu!  
- Tudo bem, amor. De qualquer forma, rosa não combina muito com você mesmo.  
- Que bom que você pensa assim. Por favor, Dora, não me venha mais com essas idéias. Imagine se Sírius fosse vivo e soubesse que você quase me forçou a pintar o cabelo de rosa. Viraria a piada do século.

Tonks não resistiu e voltar a gargalhar.

- Seria mesmo. Mas tudo bem, eu não vou mais insistir que você pinte o cabelo. Deixe ele assim, combina com você.  
- Ótimo. Agora prometa que não vai mais vir com essas idéias malucas.

Ela hesitou.

- Vamos, Dora, prometa!  
- Ok, ok, eu prometo!  
- Mesmo? Nunca mais vai querer me fazer pintar o cabelo?  
- Prometido!  
- E nem vai brigar comigo, ou fingir que briga de novo? Lembre que em um desses momentos eu posso acabar tendo um ataque do coração.  
- Tudo bem, meu lobisomem cor de rosa, eu prometo.  
- Tonks!  
- É brincadeira amor!  
Ele sorriu, e voltaram a se beijar.

- E que tal algumas mechas?  
- Tonks!

A autora fica tão feliz quando recebe comentários... u.u


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
